20 Czerwca 1999
07.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 07.10 Nasza gmina 07.20 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.30 Notowania 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.25 Teleranek 08.50 Wśród pól Australii (Sun on the Stubble) (5,6) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1996, reż. Robert Marchand, wyk. Christian Kohlund, Susan Lyons, Jamie Croft (50 min) 09.45 Wiadomości naukowe 09.55 W Starym Kinie: Maskotka (A Kid for Two Farthings) - baśń filmowa, W. Bryt. 1955, reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Celia Johnson, Diana Dors, David Kossoff, Brenda de Banzie (91 min) 11.30 Gość w dom 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.05 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Ed Naha, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (45 min) 15.20 Zwierzęta świata: Bagna Musiara - ostoja dzikiej przyrody (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Zair 1996 15.50 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji: Chińska kokaina, czyli sen o Paryżu 16.05 Studio sport: Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Supergrupa (Bugs. Stealth) (8) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Kevin Grieve, wyk. Craig McLachlan, Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, William Chubb (49 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki: Wiciu 21.20 Decyzja należy do Ciebie: Granica rozsądku tak - 0-70055580, nie - 0-70055590 22.00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.05 Sportowa niedziela oraz Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 22.40 Rozmowy Jedynki - Gwiazdy patrzą na nas 22.55 Filmowe zbliżenia - Francja: Kochanek czy kochanka? (Gazon maudit) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1994, reż. Josiane Balasko, wyk. Josiane Balasko, Victoria Abril, Alain Chabat, Ticky Holgano (103 min) 00.40 Wiolinem i basem - program muzyczny 01.10 Kino naszych czasów: Georges Franju - wizjoner - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 02.00 Zakończenie programu 7.05 Echa tygodnia niesłyszących 7.35 Statek miłości (4) - serial prod. USA niesłyszących 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę niesłyszących 8.35 Program lokalny 9.35 Korzenie jedności: Bekonowy ksiądz 10.00 Szalone liczby 10.30 Bezpieczne wakacje - turniej motoryzacyjny młodzieży 11.00 Za trzy minuty koniec świata (2) - film dok. prod. USA 11.55 Nie kończąca się opowieść 3 - film fab. prod. USA (1994) 13.30 Bezpieczne wakacje - turniej motoryzacyjny młodzieży 13.45 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.20 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.45 Bezpieczne wakacje - turniej motoryzacyjny młodzieży 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (152): Tomek i Ewa - telenowela TVP 16.05 Niezapomniane przeboje country 17.00 Chłopi (13-ost.): Zemsta - serial TVP 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Bezpieczne wakacje - turniej motoryzacyjny młodzieży 20.00 Song of Songs Festival - Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańsklej 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (84) - serial prod. USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Zdrada - Adam Zagajewski 23.20 Mieszane uczucia: Czy miłosc ci wszystko wybaczy? 0.10 Muzeum Margaret - film fab. prod. kanadyjsko-angielskiej (1995) 2.05 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Disco Polo Live (174) - program muzyczny 7.00 Ręce które leczą 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Rupert - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Power Rangers - serial komediowy 9.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.30 Dyżumy satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, ona i pizzeria - serial USA 11.30 Ach śpij kochanie - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Wiadomości z ostatniej chwili - amerykański serial komediowy 12.30 Jimmy the Kid - film fab. prod. USA 14.05 Reportaż 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones - senal 15.30 Rekiny kart: gra-zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Macie co chcecie, czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 17.20 Mister Poland - relacja z wyborów 18.15 Herkules - serial USA 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Air America - senal sens. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Wiek niewinności - film fabularny prod. USA 23.30 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.35 Na każdy temat 0.40 Magazyn sportowy 2.10 Muzyka na bis 4.10 Pożegnanie 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Honeybee Hutch (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Why Why Family (1) - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Szalony świat (1) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Kłopot w Raju - komedia romantyczna, USA 1989 12.45 Studio tramwaj 13.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Jak wygrałem wojnę - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1967 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Moment krytyczny - film katastroficzny, USA 1988 21.20 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.20 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.50 Ale plama 23.05 Mecz NBA 1.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 4.10 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Fizyka na wesoło - niemiecki serial edukacyjny 7.15 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - kanadyjski serial kukiełkowy 7.40 Rudobrody - francuski serial animowany 8.05 Animaniacy - amerykański serial animowany 8.30 Pryzmat - magazyn dla niepelnosprawnych 8.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 9.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 9.30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 10.00 Grilowanie na ekranie - amerykański magazyn kulinarny 10.25 Wyprawa nad rzekę - australijski serial dokumentalny 10.55 Ogrody baz granic- angielski serial dokumentalny. reż. Ron T. Ricket 11.20 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.35 Dzika Ameryka - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 12.30 Sport 13.30 Sacrum profanum - magazyn chrześcijański 13.50 Klub globtrotera 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie kosmos - edukacyjny serial animowany 15.30 Co mówią zwierzęta - niemiecki serial przyrodniczy 16.05 Komisarz Szympański - niemiecka komedia sensacyjna 17.00 Jimmy Hendrix - Band ot Gypsys - amerykański film dokumentalny, reż. Bob Smeaton 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Sport 20.00 Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Śląski Pegaz 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Sport 22.00 Niebezpieczne Indyki - angielski film fab., reż. Jlmmy Mulvllle, wyk.: Kevin Whately, Suzy Altchison, John Bardon 23.15 Ucieczka z Cowry - australijski serial wojenno-obyczajowy 0.05 Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 0.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Nasz sklep 8.00 Popeye (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.15 Popeye (62) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.45 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów extremalnych 10.15 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 11.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 11.30 Na wokandzie - serial, serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Muzyczny regał Pepsi - program muzyczny 12.30 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.00 Lista przebojów podworkowych 13.30 Kino popołudniowe: Mała księżniczka - film fabularny, USA 15.15 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 15.45 Wielcy reżyserzy (8) - senal dokumentalny, USA 17.00 Opowieści niesamowite wg Edgara Alana Poe: Portret owalny (11) - serial USA . 17.30 Pani Ambasador (5) - serial prod. Wielka Brytania 18.40 VIP - wydarzenia informacje plotki 19.05 McCall (52) - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykanskiej 20.00 Dziewczyna gangstera - komedia, USA 1993, rez. John McNaughton, wyk. Robert De Niro, BIli Murray, Uma Thurman, David Carusao 21.45 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 23.10 Kalejdoskop filmowy: Mickeyi Nicky - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej, 1976, reżyseria: Elaine May, występują: John Casavetes, Peter Falk, Carol Grace 1.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.10 Teleshopping 7.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 7.40 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 8.05 Detektywi - serial komediowy 8.35 My i one - serial komediowy 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 11.05 Wyprawy z National Geographic - filmy dokumentalne 12.00 Abbott i Costello w wojsku - komedia, USA 1941, rez. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello. Lee Bowman, Alan Curtis 13.30 Alfred Hitchock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy, w roli głównej Rowan Atkinson 15.45 Łysoń - serial komediowy 16.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 18.00 Savannah - serial prod. amerykańskiej 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - senal sensacyjny 20.00 - 23.00 Przebojowa niedziela: 2000. Dziewczyna gangstera - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 1993, reżyseria John McNaughton, wyk. Robert De Nlro, Bill Murray, Uma Thurman, David Carusao 21.45 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.00 Oblicza Nowego Yorku - serial policyjny 23.50 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 0.40 Alfred Hitchock przedstawia - senal sensacyjny 1.05 Kariera maklera - serial obyczajowy 1.50 Oblicza Nowego Yorku - serial policyjny left|thumb|80x80px 14.00 Motowizja 15.00 Trans worId Sport - magazyn 16.00 Żużel na żywo 18.30 Powikłane historie 19.00 Nie do wiary - program dokumentalny 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial 21.00 Opowieści kryminalne - serial 22.50 Prorok - film akcji, USA 0.25 Rok z życia - komedia szwedzka left|thumb|80x80px 18.00 Trans world Sport - magazyn 19.00 Hokej: NHL 22.00 Snooker left|thumb|80x80px 13.20 Dzieci pana Howarda - dramat 15.05 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy - film obyczajowy, USA 16.45 Pociąg nadziei - dramat, USA 19.05 Waterfront - film fab. 20.00 Powódź: szalenstwo rzeki - dramat, USA 21.30 Wojna w zatoce - dramat, USA 0.35 Śmierć serca - dramat angielski 2.20 Mieszczuchy - komedia, USA left|thumb|80x80px 10.00 Krowa i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki 11.00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 13 demonów Scooby Doo 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka 14.15 Miś Yogi 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krowa i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo left|thumb|80x80px 20.00 Sokół maltanski - film kryminalny, USA 21.40 Mieć i nie mieć - dramat, USA 23.15 Zbieg z Alkatraz - thriller, USA 0.45 Oark Gable: Wysoki przystojny brunet left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Gdzieś w Bieszczadach 7.30 Słowo na niedzielę 7.40 Złotopolscy 8.30 Przez lądy i morza 8.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 9.00 V Światowa Konferencja Gospodarcza Polonii 9.10 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 9.50 Panteon 10.05 W labiryncie 11.00 V Światowa Konferencja Gospodarcza Polonii 11.10 Hulaj dusza 11.35 Mała Księżniczka 12.00 Polskie ABC 12.30 Magazyn Polonijny ze Skandynawii 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej 14.05 Teatr familijny: Swoja 14.45 Jestem: Krzysztof Krawczyk 15.30 Biografie: W imieniu Polski - reportaż 16.25 V Światowa Konferencja Gospodarcza Polonii 16.40 Tak jak w kinie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Trędowata 19.05 V Światowa Konferencja Gospodarcza Polonii 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.54 Sport 20.00 Polonica: Nieznośny samobójca - film niem. 21.45 Związek wolnego słowa - film dok. 22.15 Taksówka "Jedynki" 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Roman Polański - film USA 0.15 Program dnia, powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.20 Droga 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Polonica: Nieznośny samobójca - film niem. 3.45 Związek wolnego słowa 4.15 Taksówka "Jedynki" 4.30 Panorama 4.56 Prognoza pogody 5.00 Wspomnień czar: Trędowata 6.30 Hulaj dusza 7.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial popularnonaukowy 07.15 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.40 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Klub działkowicza - program poradnikowy 08.45 Przeboje TV Kraków 09.05 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Grilowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.25 (WP) Wyprawa nad rzekę - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 11.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Dzika Ameryka - serial przyrodniczy 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Kinomania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Co mówią zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (4/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (55 min) 17.00 (WP) Jimmy Hendrix - Band of Gypsys - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Rozgrywki żużlowe 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Gość TV Kraków 22.00 (WP) Niebezpieczne indyki (Gobble) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Jimmy Mulville, wyk. Kevin Whately, Suzy Aitchison, John Bardon (73 min) 23.15 (WP) Ucieczka z Cowry (9/10) - serial wojenny, Australia 1984, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Alan David Lee, Andrew Lloyde, Tracy Mann, Junichi Ishida (46 min) 00.05 (WP) Saga piosenki francuskiej - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Twoja Wizja z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku